


Confessions

by AgentGreyNevada



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Bisexual Characters, College, Coming Out, Complete, Gay Characters, Graduation, M/M, New Relationship, One Shot, Summer, it's cute, lolix, one chapter, one part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada
Summary: It's their last day as seniors at Charon University, with graduation the next day. Locus and Felix, being extremely close friends, have more than a "goodbye" to say.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternate universe where all the RvB characters attend a university and Locus/Felix are not mortal enemies. But they do sometimes hate each other and that's okay :)

It was the last day of finals and graduation was looming over everyone's heads. Felix, known for his grand parties, threw a giant festival for the Reds, Blues and all of their friends at one of the apartment buildings. No one could deny that he was a fantastic host with great taste in food, even if he could be an asshole from time to time.

The party was in full swing at half past 7pm. Drinks went around, appetizers were served and everyone enjoyed the company of each other. Felix mingled around the rooms, making sure everyone was attended to and were having a good time. That's when he noticed something was off. 

 _Hmm._ He thought, scanning the rooms once more, his eyes squinting through the crowd of people. He rubbed his chin with his pointer finger as Carolina and York walked past him to go to the common room.  _No wonder he left. It's too loud._

~~~~~

Felix opened the door at the top of the stairwell where the sign read "Maintenance Crew Only". No one cared at this point; in under 24 hours, he'll be free from the confines of this university and all of its rules. 

The door swung shut behind him, and about 20 feet away, sitting in a lawn chair on the roof of the apartment building was-

"Hey." Felix called out, slowly walking over, his hands in his khaki pockets. Locus slightly turned his head to greet his friend as he now stood next to him. 

"Yes?" Locus's deep voice cut through the thick summer air. Felix chuckled and his foot fiddled. 

"Too loud?" 

"...a bit." 

"But, finals are done. No more studying!"

"...nevertheless, I was reading a book." Felix rolled his eyes as Locus dug back into his murder-mystery novel he was reading. He was the definition of an English Literature major. 

"When are you not?!"

"When I am dealing with your shenanigans, like right now." Felix was left speechless. 

"Wow, my 'shenanigans', huh?" Felix pretended to be hurt. "I guess you never really liked me." He flipped his imaginary hair off of his shoulder like a high school diva. Locus gave a low chuckle to his extroverted counterpart. 

"Perhaps." Locus's answer was vague as clouds rolled in from the distance, obscuring part of the sun that was settling into the horizon. "Would you like to sit?"

"I'd love to," Felix batted his eyelashes and sat next to Locus in another lawn chair. Locus came prepared; after living with him for four years, he knew Felix would find an excuse to come up and sit with him for an hour. He didn't mind the company. "What book is it this time?" 

"'Full Wolf Moon'," Locus responded while showing the book's cover. "Murder-mystery mixed with the paranormal. Below my reading level, but I've heard decent reviews." 

"Isn't that the life of a literature major? Reading anything and everything?"

Locus shrugged. "Perhaps." 

"What is with you and your vague ass answers?" 

"You're the psychologist, you tell me." Locus chuckled a response as Felix crossed his arms and pouted. They've both been waiting until they finished their undergrad work to officially jab at each other's majors. "Unless if you can't psychoanalyze me." 

Felix whipped his head at Locus. "Look,  _sir_ , I don't have 20 degrees in my field, mmkay?" He sassed at his olive-skinned friend. Locus snickered behind his book. 

"Tomorrow will be great." Locus moved past Felix's major and to tomorrow's objective. "My whole family is excited to see you." 

"Well, most of mine can't come so..." Felix's face dropped. He wouldn't admit it, but he was upset by it. Locus put his book down and gazed at Felix's expression. 

"Something wrong?" 

"No."

"...you sure?" 

"Yep." 

"...Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate it when you lie." 

Felix rolled his eyes and looked back to Locus. They've lived together so long that they both know each other's tells: Felix gets oddly quiet and vague and Locus likes to over-embellish. They were polar opposites. 

"Look, my parents were all over my ass about me getting a stupid college degree and where are they the day I'm getting it?  _Fucking Ireland._ " He shook his head. "Like, my sister will be there along with my kid brother and I think an uncle but..."

"I know. It's not the same." Locus responded in a gentler tone. "But, my family is your family. And they're proud of both of us." Locus placed a delicate hand on top of Felix's as a way to comfort. Felix adverted eye contact by gazing out over the roof of the apartment building and over the south side of campus. 

"Remember we use to come up here and have bitch sessions until 2am?" He reminisced. Locus produced a deep chuckle and shook his head. 

"I remember much more than that. How about when you got drunk and thought you were going to jump off the roof but you just stood on top of a box the whole time?" 

"...okay do we seriously need to bring that up?" 

"Absolutely."

"I fucking hate you." 

"I know." 

The two friends quieted down, and then Felix spoke once more. 

"Hey. Remember all those times you would find me up here after a date had gone wrong?" 

"...I remember finding you up here more often than after those occasions. Why?" 

Felix stiffened. He had been dreading this since the start of the school year. He knew he  _had_ to tell Locus before they graduated. And that was tomorrow. This was his last chance. 

"Felix?"

"Yeah?" 

"You're thinking in silence." 

"...I know." You could hear the eye roll in Felix' voice.

"Why?" 

Felix shook his head and looked down at the brick roofing, Locus still half-holding his right hand. His breath shook. He had never been this nervous before. 

"...some of those times I was up here, I was contemplating a lot. My future, my life, my friendships... _our_ friendship..." 

"What about our friendship?" Locus asked. 

"Nothing bad, I mean, sure we hated each other when we first got here-" 

"Ah yes. Those days in the counseling center were not in vain." 

"Oh shut up." Felix bitched. "But, no, I mean like...god how do I put this..."

"Felix?" 

"What?" 

"I have never seen you this lost for words." 

"Yeah...me too bud..." Felix's voice trailed into the cooler night air. The sun was halfway below the skyline with some fog starting to form around the buildings. "It's just...the last two years have been...great. I mean, yeah he had our arguments and the times we couldn't stand each other but...we still survived. We still ended up hanging out the next day like nothing happened. And like...I dunno...is that...normal?" 

"I don't know, you're the psychologist, _is_ it normal?" Locus hid a chuckle in his breath as Felix slapped his bicep. 

"Dude, not funny." Locus knew Felix appreciated the joke. "But seriously...is our friendship...a normal friendship?"

"Are you trying to tell me our friendship is different from everyone else's simply because we hated each other when we met?" Locus turned to face his counterpart. Felix exasperated and covered his face with his hands. 

"No. No, that's the farthest thing from what I'm trying to say."

"Then  _what_ are you trying to say?" Locus grew impatient with Felix's uncomfortable amounts of vagueness and it was present in his tensed voice. 

"Sam, I fucking like you. A lot." Felix's hands busted away from his face, shaking. Adrenaline rushed through his body as he continued. "I-I've had feelings about since I met you, from day one. And I've always been in huge denial, until last year...after that girl dumped me at that party..."

"I remember that." 

"Yeah, and like, I've talked to Wash and Mace about it, and they both think the same thing: I'm in love with you Sam and there's nothing-"

"Isaac." Locus maintained a controlled voice that had the edge over Felix's. He grew silent while Locus released a sigh. "It's okay." Locus was now holding both of Felix's hands against the armrest of the beach chair. He could feel Felix's hands quiver with nerves. 

"I-it's not okay-"

"Yes. It is." Locus pulled his scrawny partner in for a comforting hug. "You're not alone, Isaac." 

"Of course not, I'm not the only bisexual man here-" Felix was practically sobbing onto Locus's shoulder. 

"That's...completely not what I meant..." Locus self-corrected while slowly rubbing Felix's backside. "You're not alone, as in...I have feelings too."

Felix pulled away from Locus. "...you do?" 

"Mhm."

"Since...when?" 

"Since we met." 

"Really?"

"Yup." 

"Well...shit." Felix turned away for a moment in shock. He gotten himself so worked up about telling Locus when he had feelings for him the whole time too. "Welp. My anxiety is now fixed." 

"Well?" Locus questioned. 

"Well what?" 

"You gonna...?" Locus made a face. 

"What, this?" Felix immediately leaned in and kissed Locus on the lips. It felt natural. He had longed to do that since their first day at the university. He released from the kiss as Locus dropped his head. 

"You've certainly had...experience." Locus chuckled with a slight blush. Felix scoffed. 

"Duh, I didn't date a billion people to not get EXP." Felix snorted at his own gaming joke. The two gazed out over the campus once more, the moon coming over the cloud line. 

"We should tell the others." Locus suggested. 

"Yeah, we should. I mean...Caboose probably told everyone." 

"...what?"

"No I mean like, he was in the same room that Wash and I were in while we talked and...Caboose is Caboose."

"Ah." Locus raised an eyebrow of understanding.

"How much you wanna bet Tucker thinks we fucked?" Felix asked out of the blue.

Locus snorted. "I'll bet my degree on that." He got to his feet along with Felix. "Hey."

"Yeah?" 

"I'm proud of you." 

Felix's high cheeks blushed a bright red. "Thanks, Sam. I'm proud of you too." They then walked to the staircase hand in hand. 


End file.
